


Bonhomie - Harley Quinn Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1093]
Category: NCIS, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: After Senior disowned Tony at the age of twelve, Tony found himself adopted by Joker and Harley Quinn. How does that change his life and the lives of his team?





	Bonhomie - Harley Quinn Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/28/2002 for the word [bonhomie](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/04/28/bonhomie).
> 
> bonhomie  
> frank and simple good-heartedness; a good-natured manner; friendliness; geniality.
> 
> This was requested by Tardis_Type40 as part of my 2017 prompt challenge. You can prompt me in 2018 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile) by clicking the sign up link.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Tony (somehow) is the son of the Joker and Harley Quinn (preferably Suicide Squad versions) . He does not appreciate threats against his family and the man he loves. 
> 
>  
> 
> So he calls his mum and dad.
> 
> Turns out, Gibbs even intimidates the Clown Prince of Crime.
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> Also apologies for any OOC moments with the Suicide Squad characters. I haven't actually watched the movie enough to get a sense for their characters.

# 

Bonhomie - Harley Quinn Version

Not many people knew this, but Tony was actually the adopted son of Joker and Harley Quinn. His original father, Anthony DiNozzo, Sr., had given him up for adoption at the tender age of 12. Or rather more accurately, his father had disowned him and the boarding school had forced him into child protective services’ care when his father stopped paying them. 

It was kind of sad when the Clown Prince of Crime was a better father to you than your own father, but well what can you do? Which was not to say that everything was perfect and a completely lovey dovey family with his new adopted family. In fact, Joker tended to forget that he even existed.

Tony didn’t mind that. He actually preferred being forgotten to the smothering Harley did in the role of his new mother. Apparently, she thought that the only way to show love was to hug him tightly to her big breasted chest. 

She had some serious lookers on her, better than any of the women that Tony had ever seen Senior with. Tony didn’t understand how she’d ended up with the Joker. In his opinion, her bonhomie nature was way too good for Joker, but it was clear that she loved Joker despite his shortcomings. 

Tony had to admit that Joker was by far nicer to her than to anyone else it appeared. Tony knew Joker cared for him, at least a bit, but it was rather obvious that while Tony ranked above anyone else Joker knew he didn’t come even close to where Joker ranked Harley in his life. 

Tony wasn’t entirely sure how he ended up going into the police force with parents like Joker and Harley and Senior before them. Harley had insisted that he go to college like a normal kid and had helped him get into Ohio State even over Joker’s protests. Granted, he’d gotten in on a basketball scholarship and had been planning to do a Phys. Ed. degree to supplement his sports career, so Joker had been kind of whatever about the whole thing.

Before he could see that through, though, he ended up injuring his knee playing football. While the scholarship still covered his tuition, his plans to go pro after college were completely ruined. He had no idea what he was going to do, at first.

Joker wanted him to go into engineering, so that he could help build weapons for him after college, but Tony knew he’d drive himself crazy if he tried that. Harley had suggested switching to a beauty school and becoming a hair designer. That idea appealed to him even less than Joker’s.

Senior, if he had still cared about Tony, would have wanted him to go into business school and Tony refused to do anything that might make his original father happy. Still there were many other options available to him to choose from. He just had to figure out what he wanted to do.

He immediately crossed out doctor or lawyer. Both required more schooling or book learning than he was willing to attempt. History was out as it was all about the books and what could you even do with a history major anyway?

Philosophy and English were also out. Math had never been his best subject unless it involved cars or TV shows. None of the sciences, biology, chemistry, or physics had ever really interested him, so those were out as well. 

His finger paused on the criminal justice and corrections major. That sounded interesting. Maybe he could get a job that would allow him to put his poor excuse of a biological father behind bars. 

That would be amazing. He’d thought that Joker and Harley would immediately hate the idea, but the next time Harley called she told him that it was a great idea. That way he’d be able to help Joker escape if he ever landed in jail. 

Joker was less gung ho about the idea than his girlfriend, but that was pretty normal for Joker. He didn’t call Tony an idiot for even considering it, so it couldn’t be that bad of a plan. With that decided, Tony switched his major to criminal justice.

He was happy to find out that a lot of the courses he’d taken for Phys. Ed would also count towards his criminal justice degree and that even with switching majors he still only had another year to go to finish his degree. Having the Joker as his adoptive father put a crimp in his career plans, however. No matter how good of a job he did, whenever they found out that he was the Joker’s son, however loosely, he was politely asked to leave and find another job. 

That was until he met Leroy Jethro Gibbs, an NCIS Special agent. He’d already been asked to find another job after only 18 months in Baltimore and he was tired of finding a job only to lose it when they found out who his father was. He’d ended up helping Agent Gibbs with an undercover case he was working and had apparently impressed Gibbs enough for Gibbs to offer him a job.

Not wanting to repeat his previous experience of getting hired only to be asked to leave when they found out about Joker, Tony immediately informed Gibbs that Joker was his adoptive father. Gibbs assured him that wouldn't be an issue and Tony packed up and moved to D.C. to join Gibbs at NCIS as his partner. Tony couldn’t exactly say things went smoothly, but he and Gibbs worked together well as a team. 

Tony even proved himself to Gibbs enough that Gibbs promoted him to be his SFA and they brought on two new agents, Caitlin Todd and Timothy McGee in a short period of time. He didn’t see his adopted parents much after moving to DC, but that was ok. Harley still called him at least once a week and sometimes even Joker would offer an encouraging word or two. 

Life went on and the team solved cases together. Some more harrowing than others as Tony ended up trapped in a sewer with a missing person as the crazy person who kidnapped them came back to finish them off or catching the plague, really who gets that anymore. Fortunately, Harley had played around with chemistry and biology and had managed to slip into his hospital room long enough to give him an antidote and a super squeeze before returning to Joker’s side for whatever mission they were working on.

Because of the antidote Harley provided, Tony was able to kick the plague faster than one would normally do and he was up and at work in time to save Kate and McGee from a car bomb that would have likely killed them both. Needless to say Harley was beginning to get worried about her boy, but she was needed at Joker’s side and couldn’t devote the amount of loving attention to her boy that she wanted to. Joker was beginning to wonder if someone was actually trying to kill Harley’s boy or if this was just normal behavior.

That was before Tony’s world shattered. It was a normal day, Abby was still terrified of autopsy after a dream she had, so Kate took the evidence down to autopsy for her even though it was a strange request from Ducky. That’s when Kate met Gibbs’ soon to be nemesis, Ari Haswari. They didn’t know his name at the time, though.

He was careful and managed to take the body and the evidence with him while making a clean escape. Everyone in their little group felt the change as the man challenged Gibbs to kill him and yet Gibbs failed to kill him at a point blank shot. Not only that, but he had focused on Caitlin.

Tony considered the team to be his family and threatening Kate and Gibbs was a major no no in his book. Gibbs didn’t know it, but Tony had had a crush on him since Baltimore. The man really packed some heat, but more than that he was loyal.

Tony knew that no matter what happened, Gibbs would always come for the team. If he wished that Gibbs would come for him more than just because he was a member of the team, well that was a private wish that only he and maybe his mother, Harley, knew. Last Tony knew Joker wanted to come out and give Gibbs a shovel talk to make sure he was taking care of Harley’s boy right and Harley just wanted to smother the two of them in love.

Tony hoped that he had talked his parents out of that plan, especially given that Gibbs didn’t even know his feelings, yet. However, they would soon find out how well he’d succeeded. With Caitlin missing and a woman purposely distracting him, he’d called his parents to come help them look. 

By the time Joker and Harley arrived, they’d found Caitlin, but that didn’t make any of them feel safer as she’d been with the man that they now knew as Ari Haswari. Gibbs was ordered to forget about Ari’s attack on Caitlin and autopsy as Ari was a double agent helping the FBI uncover a terrorist cell in DC. 

In fact, the team was asked to help Ari with the operation against the terrorists, so that he was not suspected. No one on the team had a good feeling about this, especially not with the unmanned drone firing on an unsuspecting civilian in a park. Both Joker and Harley had planned to give Gibbs a shovel talk about their boy, but neither of them followed through.

Gibbs’ glare through this whole period was so strong that it even scared the Clown Prince of Crime. Joker and Harley did, however, agree with the team that nothing good would come from this op and unbeknownst to Gibbs, Tony and the others, they proceeded to follow them. It was a good thing they did too. 

They spotted Ari with a sniper rifle on Kate or possibly Gibbs and knowing how close Tony was to the team and especially Gibbs, Harley encouraged Joker to stop Ari. Having brought a significant portion of Joker’s arsenal with them, they each pulled out a Glock and Beretta and opened fire from their hidden position on Ari’s sniper nest. Of course, the team immediately, split up to head for more defensible positions as they heard the sound of firing.

Ari cursed as his opportunity was lost. Turning on the Clown Prince of Crime, he swore his revenge. The Clown Prince of Crime ignored Ari’s grandstanding, interrupting him to inform him that he should not try to target Harley’s beloved son or his family. 

Ari sneered, packing up and attempting to leave despite having been caught red-handed, “What have I to fear from you?”

The Joker only grinned in reply. “It is not me you have to fear.” 

Before Joker had even finished speaking, twin bullets had pierced his heart. One bullet fired by Harley for the man who dared to try and ruin her son’s happiness. The other bullet fired by Gibbs. 

Everyone returned to NCIS alive. Ducky was happy to perform the autopsy on Ari and confirm that Ari truly was dead. Gibbs took some flack for allowing known criminals to be present at the site of an operation.

However, he informed them that he had no control over Joker and Harley Quinn and hadn’t known they were there. As no one could prove otherwise, they were forced to let it go. Joker and Gibbs exchanged nods as Joker and Harley Quinn turned to leave, though not before Harley grasped Tony in a bone crushing hug. 

Director Tom Morrow was glad to leave the circus behind and take a Director position with Homeland Security. That left the team to deal with the new Director, Jenny Shepard. However, with the kerfuffle of Ari’s death there was no reason for Ziva David to join the team and no matter how good Jenny’s relationship with Mossad was, she just didn’t have a good enough excuse to put Ziva onto Gibbs’ team. 

So while Ziva showed up in the bullpen the next day thinking she was on Gibbs’ team, she soon found out otherwise. Mossad was unhappy, but so was Jenny. The team ignored the shouting from Jenny’s office and Ziva storming out saying you’ll hear from my father about this.

They, instead, returned to their paperwork and cold cases, though, some ribbing about how it made sense that Tony’s father was the Joker was doled out. Tony didn’t mind, though, it was good natured and nothing he couldn’t handle. What he wasn’t expecting was for Gibbs to order him to come over for steaks after work as he dismissed the team to go home for the day.

Tony worried his lips as he drove to Gibbs’ house. He’d stopped by the store to pick up some wine and Gibbs’ preferred Bourbon, but he didn’t know if this was going to be a celebration or if he would be quietly asked to leave again. Mustering up his courage, Tony entered the house without bothering to knock.

He’d been here often enough to know that Gibbs didn’t keep his house locked. He joined Gibbs on the couch as they waited for the steaks to cook. When Gibbs turned to him with a serious expression on his face, Tony stiffened up minutely.

“Relax.” Gibbs ordered.

Tony tried to, but he couldn’t help tensing up in the face of that serious expression on Gibbs’ face. It had never meant anything good and he worried what it meant now.

“I had an interesting discussion with the Clown Prince of Crime before he left.”

Tony’s face shuttered. Uh oh. 

Gibbs continued, “He seemed to think that I better be careful with your heart. Is there something you want to tell me?”

“It’s not what you think, boss.” Tony quickly blurted out.

“So you haven’t been in love with me since Baltimore?”

Tony stammered and blushed, flushing as he slumped back into his seat, “Ok, so it is what you think, but I promise it will never get in the way of things at work.”

“Good. I would hate to think I’d picked the wrong man to be my partner.”

Tony relaxed as he realized that Gibbs wasn’t angry, but then the rest of what Gibbs’ said crossed his mind and a perplexed expression worked its way across his face. “Gibbs?”

Gibbs just smirked and returned to tending the steak. 

“Gibbs? What do you mean? Gibbs? You're not just talking about us being partners at work, are you?” Tony protested.

“Eat your steak, DiNozzo.” Gibbs ordered, handing him the finished steak, “ and then we’ll see what else you have an appetite for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Only 8 more days of stories so far. Wish me luck on writing more!
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
